For the first time
by The Dp Fangurl
Summary: Jack had his firsts a little too late. Drabbles. Now: (250) First Kiss - Rated K
1. Shoes

"Jack, as you know I called you here today..." North began, his hands behind his back while pacing in front of the boy.

"Yeah...?"

"I need you to try something on for me.." Jack curiously stared at North.

"As silly as it may sound, I need you to try on some shoes." Jack could only stare at North. What?

"Uh.. why?" The winter spirit asked.

"Elves need new shoes, and it just so happens you have the same shoe size as-"

"No thanks.. really I appreciate the offer but.."

"Jack, please.." Jack bit his lip. He shrugged. After a long hesitant thought..

"Alright, but you owe me old man," Jack teased the old man, and he took the shoe box and took out the elf shoes. He was pretty surprised at the size, North was right...

He shivered. The teenager couldn't remember the last time he had shoes on. Did he even put on shoes when he was alive? His family was probably very poor and therefore could not afford shoes, not that he prefered them in the first place. Even when on the ice he didn't ever wear any footwear. Pippa was just lucky to have received those ice skates from Shelly Whinesburg, that rich kid from his class.

Jack snapped back to reality, and reluctantly put on the shoes. His usual cold feet immediately warmed into the slippers and the rough texture made him feel a little discomfort yet the sole felt like silk.

North can only watch amusingly at the guardian of fun now smiling, shaking the small bell on the tip. He walked around, for the first time wearing shoes. He unknowningly stepped onto a half-frozen part of the room. Jack lost his balance for a moment but quickly regained it with the help of his hands.

He never lost balance, never with bare feet. Jack carefully walked to the completely dry floor and quickly took off the shoes and handed them to North.

"So what do you think?" North asked the boy.

"Well.. I can't really judge since I haven't worn shoes since.. ever, really.." North's eyes widened.

"But they could be a little slip resistant."

"But that would take the fun out, eh?" And with that North and Jack laughed, taking the sadness and angst out of the fact that Jack has never worn shoes.

But apparently Jack hasn't done a lot of things.

* * *

**So, I will take requests and OCs. I wonder who's gonna be the first to say "first true love" then insert an OC. But either way, I'll do it. One OC per chapter. ONE CHAPTER. **

**Kay, onto the stats.**

**Stats**

**Followers: None**

**Favorites: None**

**Reviews: None**

**Words: 400**

**Date published: 12/13/12**


	2. Hot Chocolate

I'm so sorry guest. I hope you still enjoy these draables. Requested by TheJennyFromIceland. Updating daily.

* * *

The winter spirit sat at a bench in Santa's workship. He drank a sip of ice cold water, watching carefully at the other guardians laughing and making jokes. Meanwhile, he and Phil were just sitting around lazily in the corner.

It was before long when they noticed a certain someone missing from the group...

"Jack?" The boy was now beginning to lay his head on the desk and drifting to sleep, he snapped his eyes wide open wildly at Tooth.

"Huh..?" He muttered tiredly.

"Oh. Sorry.." He unhesitantly poured himself with ice cold water to give him a jumpstart.

"Jack, why it's Christmas Eve. Come, come. Hot chocolate, maybe?" Jack lazily sat over to where the guardians are, and North offered Jack a white cup with steam coming off it. Jack shook his head and pushed it away.

"C'mon FrostBite, it's only good whil' it's hot." Jack shrugged. He had never tasted hot chocolate before. But it had the word hot in it for a reason.

"I dare you Snowflake." There was an intensifying silence hanging after that sentence. Sandy shook his head immediately, but Jack put on a determinate face and took the white cup.

He began to drown himself in the brown hot liquid. His lungs and stomach felt like they were burning, but he ignored the pain sensations rushing within his chest. The guardian kept gulping and chugging it down.

"Jack.." Tooth began. Jack ignored him.

"Jack..!" North shouted. Jack ignored him.

"Jack, Mate!" Bunnymund's eyebrows furrowed. Jack ignored him.

Sandy had an exclamation point above him. Jack ignored him.

Finally the cup was drained, and Jack breathed in a large amount of air. Water has dripped to the floor into a large puddle beneath him. He, JACK FROST, was sweating.

"Jack..?" The boy didn't respond to North. He just stared uneasily, trying to balance himself. North put a hand to Jack's forehead.

For the first time, Jack had tasted hot chocolate. Now he had his first fever.

* * *

Stats:

Words: 331 (Why? It's my locker number)

Favorites: 14

Followers: 18

Reviews: 11

Date published: 12/13/12


	3. Of Video Games and Frost

Yep. Crossover with Wreck-it-ralph.

* * *

"Whoa... Is this an arcade?" Jamie smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Yup. I'm here on vacation, but I heard this was the best arcade there is. over here.." He inserted a coin into the game Sugar Rush, picking the racer Taffyta.

Jack curiously stared at the game across the room. Wreck-it-Ralph. Out of order. He ventured towards it and peeked under the orange paper, only to see small people having a small "discussion". He chucked and put the orange paper back into it's original position.

"Hey, give me a quarter," Jamie, focusing on the game intently, handed Jack a quarter without thought and Jack flew over to Hero's Duty. He inserted the coin and watched the game jump to life.

In a.. blah blah blah.. Jack ignored the introductory and prepared himself with the fake gun loaded in his hand.

"Alright, the tickly fights and kitten whispers stop now." The woman said to him. Jack smirked and prepared to play. Then he realized that this was actually his first time play a video game.

Sure, he'd heard of them before, but he never actually..

This type of technology wasn't even thought of when he was alive.

Intense music and shooting sounds snap him out of his thoughts. He took the blaster and started shooting. It was before long that he noticed a character out of well.. character.

A man. In a battlesuit. Is panicking. It's just part of the game right? Jack's stomach formed a pit, but he just kept shooting. Till the man actually grabs his screen.

"When did Video games become so violent?" He cried at the winter spirit. Then, a cybug hit his screen virtually causing a game over.

"What the..?" He blinked. Twice. Well. It felt so real, like.. that man wasn't supposed to be in there in the first place. He grabbed his staff. He'll investigate. But maybe later..

That was the first time he played video games. Probably his last.

* * *

I will continue this if people really want me to. But it's meant to stay as this.

Stats:

Words: 340

Follows: 32

Favorites: 25

Reviews: 17

Date Published: 12/14/12


	4. Christmas Dinner

Combination of two requests. 100 word drabble challenge.

* * *

The guardians had a chistmas dinner each year together.

Jack watched as the other four legends sat at the table and chatted about their doings and whatnot. He could only boredly play with his silverware.

The aroma of turkey, mashed potatoes, peas, and soup filled the air, making Jack want to drool. He never really celebrated christmas, and when he did it was usually through snow, not food.

He didn't even eat on very special occasions.

Finally, he bit the turkey and instantly felt flavor dance on his tongue.

Unknowingly, he began inhaling his meal.

T'was his first christmas dinner.

* * *

Stats

Followers: 48

Favorites: 31

Reviews: 23

Words: 100

Date published: 12/15/12


	5. First Kiss- FairyFrost

FairyFrost request. I will be posting tonight again, this is to make up for night's crappy chapter. I'm allowed to have mild cursing in K+ fanfictions for those of you who care.

* * *

Christmas. It's a really wonderful holiday that always makes you feel warm and gooey on the inside.

Of course, Jack can't really do that being the only winter spirit there is. And if there was any goo, it would freeze instantly with his body being like -500 degrees.

He was helping North hang up some more christmas lights for the annual christmas gardian party. And while he was doing that, he didn't notice one of the elves hanging missletoe.

"Sandy! Bunny! Tooth!" North greeted the three other guardians coming in. They all smiled and waved back.

"Hey Frostbite," Bunny teasingly said.

"Kangaroo," Jack replied.

"Come, come let us eat!" North waved warmingly towards the table. Jack smiled when Tooth stopped him.

"Hey Jack, I'm not sure if you still want them but here's your teeth," she handed the golden box when both of them realized that the other guardians were staring wildly at them. One of the elves smiled.

"What?" Jack snapped. He looked around and then up to see a green plant with red berries. Tooth instantly blushed a deep red and let out a giggle.

"What?" Jack asked Tooth, not knowing what missletoe was. Poor Jack. Tooth leaned in and gave the teenager a small kiss on the cheek which instantly made the winter spirit blush too.

They could only turn their backs on each other, having that red tinge on their cheeks.

For the first time, Jack got his first kiss. And maybe his first crush..hehe.

* * *

Stats:

Reviews: 29

Follows: 58

Favorites: 41

Word count: 250

Date published: 12/16/12


End file.
